Disney Kids Can Fight Too
by SylviaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Welcome to the 78th Hunger Games... where the Disney kids are pulled into the Hunger Games world and the Games. Your personally created characters will fight it out to the death... and prove which Disney family has produced the perfect tribute to win. (SYOT collab with algebraniac) 5 ish/24 spots filled *OPEN* (HIATUS)
1. SYOT info

**Hey people, I know what you're probably thinking. Three SYOTs? I got this- plus I'm helping algebraniac on this one! We'll try to update once a week after we get all tributes.**

 **Send Pms to either algebraniac or me (titled Disney- (name of tribute here))**

 _ **Information:**_

 **They can be kids of any Disney couples, or be any species of Disney characters (ex. Fairy, Mermaid, etc.)**

 **Ages are normal for the games**

 _Fill-out:_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Build and height:

Species/Child of:

Preferred Districts:

Family:

Friends:

Reaping outfit:

Reaped or volunteered?:

Reason/Reaction:

Token:

Strengths (at least two at most five):

Weaknesses (same):

Costume ideas?:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Private interview skill presented/what they do during them:

Anything else?:

 **Yes or no**

Bloodbath character?:

Go to Cornucopia?:

Open to romance?:

Open to allies?:


	2. List

**List:**

 _District One-_

Male: Valarious Styx (18) Son of Hercules and Meg- Submitted by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived

Female: Eversnow Frost (16) Daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost- submitted by SylviaHunterOfArtemis

 _District Two-_

Male:

Female: Calliac Meredith (16) Daughter of Merida- submitted by Fire Without a Flame

 _District Three-_

Male:

Female:

 _District Four-_

Male:

Female: Allyson Little () Daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric- submitted by Bookreader9

 _District Five-_

Male:

Female:

 _District Six-_

Male:

Female:

 _District Seven-_

Male:

Female: Fayette (Fay) Pan (15) Daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling- submitted by AztecPrincess15

 _District Eight-_

Male:

Female: Aviva Torelene (13) Daughter of Maleficent- submitted by the one, the only, algebraniac

 _District Nine-_

Male:

Female:

 _District Ten-_

Male:

Female:

 _District Eleven-_

Male:

Female:

 _District Twelve-_

Male:

Female: Winter Snow (14) -Submitted by EverlastingImpression


	3. Prolouge One

**Hey guys! This first prologue is by algebraniac, and we hope you like it!**

 **It's short, but sweet.**

"I've called you all here to this meeting concerning the matter of the 78th games," The Head Gamemaker began. "Due to some… Recent developments, there's been some modifications to this year's games. Instead of reaping from the Districts, we will reap from… a select few families." Murmurs of confusion rippled through the room. "Now, don't get me wrong, watching the districts suffer is quite fun," she continued with a devilish smirk etched across her face, "But we are in for a far more entertaining games this year." The Head Gamemaker pushed a button on the remote in her right hand. The screen flickered to life.

Capitol scientists were hurrying about the room, some at computers testing calculations, others up and fussing around what seemed to be a portal. A female scientist in her early thirties walked into the portal with a gas mask over her face. A split second later, she ran back out, screaming.

"R-rats!" An older scientist tried to coax some answers out of her, when a voice rang out through the room.

"I'm not a rat!" said the voice, which belonged to a black-colored mouse in red trousers and yellow shoes. "I'm a mouse. Mickey Mouse, in fact."

"And I'm Minnie Mouse!" said a more high-pitch voice. Another mouse stood next to the one in trousers. This mouse wore a pink dress and bow with white polka dots.

A small mouse peeked out from behind Minnie.

"My name is Mitchie Mouse," said the little mouse. Scientists began doing measurements, as peacekeepers put the mouse family into tanks. The screen fades to black.

The Head Gamemaker turned back to her colleagues. "The Mouse family, along with several other families, have already been taken into custody. Peacekeepers are currently raiding this fantasy world, and we should have the rest of the population within the week." She smiled once again. "And they shall make the most interesting games yet."


End file.
